1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a noise suppressing apparatus for suppressing noise other than a target signal.
2. Description of Related Art
A noise suppressing apparatus capable of suppressing noise other than a target signal has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3454206 (pages 8 to 12, FIG. 3)). In this noise suppressing apparatus, the higher the frequency band becomes, the higher a sensitivity of an SNR (signal-to-noise ratio) is increased, so that excessive noise suppression of the higher frequency band can be prevented.